pouetpufandomcom-20200214-history
The history of Pouetpu-games
Pouetpu-games has been through a lot, along with it's games. This article will explain the history of Pouetpu-games. Pre-early Days Back then, in around 2007, Pouetpu finished a game called Super Mario Flash. It included a 1-Player game with a few levels, and a Level Editor. But, there was no place for people to share their levels using the editor. So, Pouetpu created a forum (not the current site yet) where users could share their Super Mario Flash 1 levels. Later, Pouetpu updated Super Mario Flash and added more content into the game. But the update required Flash Player 10, which the forum host didn't support. So it was not possible to put an updated version of Super Mario Flash on the forums. Pouetpu then came up with an idea of creating his own website. When he got his own server, he created Pouetpu-games.com and moved all of his games to this website. A few weeks later, he had closed the forum and made the Level Portal. Early Days The forum being closed caused the members to be forced to register on the new site. However, most of the members didn't like the new site. So they decided to make a new forum, and most of the Pre-early day members moved to here. The forum is currently being known as the Super Mario Flash Extra Forums (also called SMFE). The site's state in these days was still pretty glitchy, although it did have some features we don't have nowadays. The first one being the Member List. There's still a Member List nowadays, but back in the early days, every member would be displayed here. In the current days, only the newest members are listed on the Member List. Another feature Pouetpu-games had before was the 10 latest comments feature, which could be found at the Portal Home. It showed the 10 latest posted comments on the site. But it got replaced by advertisements later on. In these days, you could also only use the review section if you rate 5 or below (You could also only use the vote logs when rating 6 or above, like the current days). The 2011-2012 Days This is the time when Pouetpu made reviews available for 6+ rates as well. And, in these days, something important has happened: Pouetpu released a new game, Super Mario Flash 2. Everyone was excited to see this new game. When the Level Editor came out, everyone immediately started making levels. The Super Mario Flash 2 release also got Pouetpu-games way more famous and inactive. But for some reason, after the release of Super Mario Flash 2, Pouetpu became very inactive and started removing features, like the full Member List and 10 Latest Comments. Nobody knew why he did this and we still don't know. At around the end of 2012, the Level Portal also stopped working. Levels won't get moved every 2 hours and Intensive rating won't start. This caused to have the pending section 400 levels in it. It took a long time for Pouetpu to notice the issue because of his inactivity but he eventually fixed it. The 2013 Days 2013 was when the site was at its most active. Users were discovering the potential of the SMF games and higher quality levels were being posted than before. It became popular to make levels featuring a lot of scenery. The 2014-2015 Days Near the start of 2014, an update caused the site to be plagued by glitches. Users could rate the same level as many times as they wanted and levels were getting weird ratings like 150%. This caused Pouetpu to have to fix it. After that though, he became much less active and 09dhowell could not even speak to him. Eventually Pouetpu came online again and promoted 09dhowell to Global Moderator, meaning he could promote users to moderator. Overall Brendan, Markeyruiz97 and Mario Blight were promoted to moderator, although Brendan resigned after a few months. Popthatcorn14 was later made moderator. At the end of 2014, 09dhowell and Brendan hosted a 'PG awards' ceremony in which users could vote for the best users of the year. By 2015, the site had been getting less and less active and by halfway through the year, most of the famous users had left. Popthatcorn14 ended his PG career by promoting Brokenace to moderator, who then promoted as many random users as he could, creating havoc until 09dhowell came online, by which time the damage was done. All of 09's levels had been deleted. The site was in total meltdown. Luckily, Pouetpu came online and rectified the damage, but after this he went inactive again and the site slowly became less and less active as the last famous users left. 09dhowell resigned as Global Moderator at the end of 2015, and that was when the site truly started to fall apart. 2016-onwards In 2016, Pouetpu was inactive beyond belief. Eventually, when Brendan stepped down from his position, it sent the site spiraling into anarchy. Because nobody was there to ban offenders, fake raters were free to cause as much chaos as humanly possible. Because they knew the site was dying, users like Lord Apoplexy retired. Users such as Skopler and Popthatcorn14 created false accounts and started fake rating to try and persuade Pouetpu to return and do something about it. Meanwhile, Brendan began working on a new portal. Eventually, it became known as "Level Palace". Eventually, Pouetpu returned to the site. Everybody was excited because they thought he would fix the site. Unfortunately, that's not what he did. He banned the troll accounts created by Pop and Skopler, but that's about it. Frustrated, many of the users moved to the new Level Palace forum. Many of those users tried to spread the word about it. Once this began, Pouetpu began mercilessly banning users who advertised Level Palace. He says it is because they are phishing, but it is believed that he really does this because he is worried about losing ad revenue. This mass banning is still going on today. Category:History